True Friend
by abhisrk-ian
Summary: set after ahmedabad mein daya faraar ..though its not gud but still read it..:)


**A/N** : This OS is an farmaish of bint-e-abid…but even I was eager to write on DUO..so here it is..!

* * *

Set after ahmedabad mein daya faraar..

After ashish was caught they all flew back to Mumbai..

**At abhijeets residence :**

Abhijeet was thinking what he told to acp sir about daya and how he was reacting and yelling

***Daya teen teen khoon karke faraar hogaya ***

***cid officer ki zindagi mein ek na ek din aisa time bhi aata hein jab use decide karna padhta hein uske liye cid imp hein ya dost***

***aaj…aaj mein dost ku kurbaan kar dunga***

***Jaise hi daya dikhega goli maar dunga***

***Aakhir kar kya raha hein daya ***

***Daya aur shreya dono gayab hein ***

And then he smiles remembering

_***Ek tumhara hi sahara hein***_

* * *

**Dayas residence :**

He was restless and he don't know the reason …his team mates told him about how abhijeet was reacting when he got to know daya went to ahemdabad …

Daya(thinking) : jab bhi abhijeet chillaata hein ya gussa hota hein toh samajh jana chahiye ki woh hurt hua hein kisi na kisi baat se..par kis baat se…he too remembers abhijeets words

_***Sir woh goliya nakli thi***_

_***Muje pata hein daya aisa kabhi kuch nhi karega***_

_***humesha yaad rakhna tera dost humesha tere saath hein***_

_***Jaan bhi de dunga tere liye***_

And he smiles remembering abhijeets expression on

_***sir mein toh bas philosophy jhaad raha tha***_

Something strikes dayas mind and he immediately took his car keys and left…

* * *

**At abhijeets residence :**

Abhijeet : yeh mein ne kaise keh diya ki dost ko kurbaan kar dunga…aur woh bhi sabke saamne ..pata nhi kya soch rahe hongey…agar daya ne suna hota toh kya beet ti uspar…usne humesha muje support kiya aur mein ne yeh keh diya..how…? kyu kaha mein ne aisa…? Har waqt har baar daya humesha mera sahara bana aur aaj mein ne uski madat tak nhi ki….tears started rolling down from his cheeks…aur daya tu ne muje batana bhi zaruri nhi samjha ki tu ahmedabad jaa raha hein…ek baar..ek baar toh bata deta…

While thinking all these he slept on the couch itself…

After sometime someone opens his door with duplicate key and enters inside and saw him sleeping on couch…

Man : yeh yahi so gaya…

He went near him…and saw his face…which was wet …

Man hold abhijeets hand carefully so that he doesn't wake up : abhijeet tum ro rahe the…woh bhi akele akele…yeh sab meri vajah se hua..

And a tear slipped from his cheeks which fell on abhijeets hand and sudden he opened his eyes…

Abhijeet ; daya…

Daya : abhijeet…

And daya took abhijeet in hug….abhijeet hugged him back as tightly as possible…they both were soothing themselves by shedding tears on each others shoulder

Abhijeet (in hug) : daya bas kar ab rona varna meri shirt kharab ho jayegi…

Daya separating from hug : boss tumhe shirt ki padi hein mere aansuo ki nhi…

Abhijeet ; aare mein toh bas tumhe hasa raha tha…

Daya : haan par mein ne tumhe rula diya..

Abhijeet : yeh tu kya keh raha hein…

Daya : haan boss…mein ne tumhe bahut hurt kiya na…

Abhijeet : nhi daya aisa kuch nhi hein…

Daya : mujse jhut nhi bol sakhte tum..

Abhijeet : mein kaha jhut bol raha hun

Daya holding his hand : mein tumhe bina bataye chala gaya ahmedabad isliye naraz ho na tum…mein jaanta hun mujse bahut badi galti hui hein par mein kya karta jab shreya ne muje rote hue phone kiya toh mujse dekha nhi gaya isliye mein jald se jald chala gaya…

Abhijeet : daya mein jaanta hun tumhe shreya ki fikar hein par agar is beech tumhe kuch ho jaata toh…? Toh mera kya hota …tum jab bhi aise kadam uthate ho toh muje kahi na kahi darr lagta hein ki kahi mein tumhe kho na du..kahi tume kuch ho na jaaye…aur us waqt mein bhi nhi rahunga …tune muje har mushkil se bachaya…har waqt muje sahara diya …and again tears came in his eyes..

Daya : jaanta hun yaar…aur mein tumhe batane hi vaala tha usse pehle tum aagaye aur tumne muj par firing kardi us nakli goliyo se ..mein toh soch mein padh gaya ki yeh goliya muje lag rahi hein par dard nhi ho raha …muje laga shyd abhijeet chalaa raha hein isliye muje nhi use dard ho raha hoga …mein jaanta hun woh goliya chalate waqt tumhare haath kaampe hungey…

Abhijeet : haan yaar…agar woh ahmedabad ka acp goli chalata toh…isliye mein ne yeh zimmedari li…par

Daya : par tumse nhi hua…lekin tumne kiya…iske liye toh I m proud of you…pata hein kitna miss kiya mein ne tumhe…aur phir shreya ko goli bhi lag gyi ..uske chillane ki awaaz abhi tak mere kaano mein gunjti hein…

Abhijeet keeps hand on dayas shoulder : samajhta hun yaar…isliye toh bura nhi maana mein ne varna acchi class leta teri …haan sirf na thoda sa bura laga tha ki tu bina bataye chala gaya…par ab khush hun mein ki tuje shreya ki parva hein

Daya : hmm…pakka ab tum naraz nhi ho na…?

Abhijeet : nhii… and then he lowers his head

Daya : ab kya hua..?

Abhijeet : woh…sry yaar…

Daya : sry..? kis liye..?

Abhijeet : mein ne sabke saamne kaha tha ki aaj mein aapne dost ko kurbaan kardunga …pata nhi kaise mere muh se nikal gaya…kitna bura lagta tuje agar tu sunta toh…

Daya laughs

Abhijeet : tuje hasi aaa rahi hein..?

Daya : aur nhi toh kya…boss tum toh jaante ho…tumhare liye mein kurbaan hone ke liye bhi

Abhijeet : chup…aage kuch mat bolna…himmat kaise hui teri ..

Daya : accha accha mere bhai …ab phir gussa mat hona…tumhe manana bahut mushkil hein…

Abhijeet : acchaa…

Daya : haan…aisa mein nhi…tarika kehti hein…

Abhijeet : tarika…?

Daya ; haan…khair ab mana liya..

Abhijeet : huh…vaise daya …tuje kabhi shak nhi hua ashish ko lekar..?

Daya : nhi boss…tum jaante ho na usne meri madat ki isliye mein ne uspar vishwas kiya…par usne..usne thod diya mera vishwas….mere saath rehkar usne muje hi dhoka diya…

Abhijeet : samajhta sakhta hun kya beet rahi hein tujpar…par jo hogaya use bhula dene mein hi bhalayi hein

Daya : sahi keh rahe ho …

Abhijeet and daya both hug each other

Daya : aaj ke baad sabse pehle tumhe bataunga phir jaunga kahi…

Abhijeet : haan…is baar toh mein maan gaya par agli baar nhi manunga ..samjhe…

Daya : ji…boss chalo apni fav restaurant chalte hein kyu ki mein jaanta hun tumne bhi dinner nhi kiya abhi tak…

Abhijeet : haan..aur tumne bhi…toh chalo…

And they both leaves with smiles on their face

* * *

**A/N** : I seriously suck at writing emotional stories so please bear it…:D

**Bint-e-abid** : Its not upto ur expectations but ab manage karlo…:P


End file.
